big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tips
I never built a silo or compost on the Gourmet farm as space was too dear. I am level 40 right now and the ones on my main farm are much faster while only taking a little bit more compost. Always have missions running even if you are not doing anything for them but just growing your farm and producing what you can for money and resorces. Even getting 6th place gives you certificates for upgrading the Retro Class at the garage. It gives ytou a lot of happiness. Always upgrade the dog house as it also give your main farm a lot of hapiness and by level 4 it is actually giving you 22 experience a day and level 5 is 35 experience and lots of good stuff (like +20 or more of a resource) every time you feed it. You can do the Island or Northern Lights mission if you, but I would not put much into it. Basically they give you some to start the missions and just spend that. After that point upgrade the fense and gate as they are cheap and just grow some basica resorces for shells/runes so you can buy seeds for the greenhouse to max out the boats... to get LOTS of horse shoes. Do not dump a ton of horseshoes at one time. Take it slower. Upgrade the training tracks when you can to really make upgrades beter for your horses. Do every race you can, but never buy gas. After you reach level 10 on everything you want to always have a second horse training. Only race your main one and you will be up into the Gold cup races in no time. Save your gold and when you get 2000 use your gold certificate to double it to 4000. There are few things you really need to spend gold on except when you get impatient and you are just wasting it. Buildingsand fields bought with gold are too expensive to upgrade, so do not waste it. I think the only thing worth getting with gold is some of the special buildings and ornaments you can ONLY get with gold are worth it, but they too are way too expensive until you get to high enough levels. By the time you get your bakery and start building up you resources to feed the bakery you want 2 Apple orchards and lots of dung to keep the orchards going non stop. A minimum of 2 chicken, 3 pig, and 2 Donkey coops (one of everything else) is enough to keep the one silo on my main farm going non stop (while I am playing). Sometimes it is best to get special seeds and do some things that take more time, so you can read or play other games (or anything really) and just check in every half hour or so. You can get a lot done just doing a few minutes every half our and letting it run 10 hours at a time this way. It is also good that if you can not play a lot, then at least go on 3-4 times a day to do what you can. Even doing missions is still good as you have a lot of dung built, eggs, and milk built up, plus any special seeds you planted for corn. Use those special seeds all the time, for mostly Dandelions, Cabage, and Corn... and always throw a bag of fertilizer on them as it gives you sooo much stuff. This gets even more important as you upgrade you mills (which you should always do). This will let you build up your feed fast, keep your higher level mill fed, and win you some extra corn missions.